o livro do mal uma guerra começa
by reneev
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS-o mundo correu perigo e corre novamente mas... será que a força e a estrategia serão o bastante para fazer com que isso acabe? o que vai acontecer adiante só você pode desidir.
1. Chapter 1

Bom genti vortei

Bom genti vortei

Sai:MAS JÁ?

Sasori:é que ela ta tão desesperada que ta querendo escreve outra fic com fichas pra vê se assim ela recebe mais reviwes!

Sai:intendi

Não vão falar mais nada?

Sai:não

Sasori:dessa vez deixaremos você falar

Nossa o.o

Obrigada

Bom vou começar essa historia se passa no final do século XIII ou seja vai ser uma história de reinos,vai ser da era medieval.

Tudo começa no inicio dos tempos quando magos,feiticeiros,reis e outra coisas que vocês devem ter capitado.Bom continuando,aviam reinos inimigos e lotavam uns contra os outros mas depois que criaturas do mal começarão a surgir esses reinos inimigos se aliaram e lutaram contra essas criaturas.

Muitos magos e feiticeiros foram aniquilados pois essas criaturas se alimentavam de magia,para deter essas criaturas uma forte maga criou um livro e aprisionou todas as criaturas lá,sendo seu colar a chave.

No século XIII aqueles que almejam poder irão atrás desse livro gerando grandes guerras e conflitos é ai que vocês entram.

As melhores fics ganharão espaço aqui

Sai:ganharão espaço

Sasori:como alguém estivesse implorando pra participar disso

Como eu ia dizendo ¨¬.¬ antes de ser interrompida

Vou escolher apenas seis fichas se não eu vou me perder toda mas se a qualidade estiver ótima eu deixo coloco mais,bom é isso espero que gostem da idéia mesmo quem não for escolhido acompanhe e que eu receba muitas reviwes.

Como eu vou querer a ficha:

**Nome**:(primeiro o nome depois o sobrenome)

**Idade**(a partir de 15 pra cima)

**Aparência:**

**O que vai ser:**(um mago?um bruxo?um rei?uma rainha?um pricepe?um empregado?um guarda?um mensageiro?um soldado? Vai ser o que)

**Historia:**(tratem de usar a criatividade)

**Porque escolheu ser o que é:**

**Par:**(o Sasori já é meu nem vem o resto eu deixo pra vocês)

**Como age com as pessoas,animais etc... :**

**É bom no que faz**(por exemplo comanda bem o país ou é uma piada,é um bom guerreiro ou se finge de morto e quando tudo se acaba levanta falando ser um sobrevivente?-usem a criatividade)

**Que tipo de arma usa(**se não usar digam o porque e também digam que não usam)

**Qualidade:**

**Defeitos:**

**Temperamento**:

**Posso mudar algo**? ( )sim ( )não

**Algo a acrescentar**?:

Bom gente é minha primeira fic com fichas então quanto mais detalhada estiver melhor e eu estou contando com a criatividade e não por ordem de chegada

É isso boa sorte a todos beijos


	2. BETADO PROLOGO COMO TUDO COMEÇOU

Oi povo voltei

E adivinhem só:meus assistentes ainda não voltaram i.i T.T x.x

#Toc toc#

Sou pobre, não tenho campainha

Pode entrar

Sasori: chegamos

Sai: atrasados mas chegamos

Onde vocês estavam? . eu já ia chamar a policia!

Sasori: fomos comprar pão

Sai: mas como você não nos deu dinheiro pra ir comprar porque você estava tendo uma crise

Sasori: e por não recebermos salário tivemos que fazer uns picos para comprar

E conseguiram comprar

Sai: com muito sacrifício mas conseguimos

Sasori: já começo a história?!

Faz tempo

Sai: e pelo que eu percebi tu ta fazendo sucesso agora em

Viram depois de várias tentativas frustrantes de tentar ser a melhor eu finalmente consegui

Sasori: você só ganhou 16 recados

Por enquanto mas um dia eu irei dominar o mundo e comprar Naruto pra mim e ele deixara de ser tosco e terá mais sucesso do que já tem RARARARA

Sai: eu disse pra gente parar no hospício pra pedir pra buscar ela mas você disse "não,ela vai ficar bem aquilo é passageiro", viu no que dá não acreditar em mim!

Sasori: ta bom mas antes vamos começar a historia antes que os leitores queiram nos matar por perder seus tempos enviando fichas sendo que vai ficar nessa enrolação a vida inteira.

Bom agora sem mais delongas a história:

OoOoOoOoOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**O livro do mal uma guerra começa**

Capitulo 1-prólogo como tudo começou

Guarda: Alteza, estão atacando o castelo!

Alteza sem nome: Chamem nossas tropas e derrote-os. Não é uma tarefa tão difícil assim, temos os melhores guardas, não é mesmo?!

Guarda: Mas alteza...

Alteza: Nada de mas, volte imediatamente ao seu lugar e derrote as tropas inimigas.

Parecia não fazer sentido algum se preocupar com a invasão do castelo, tinham a melhor patrulha e os melhores soldados, fora as armas mais modernas e as armadilhas para aqueles que ainda se atrevem a entrar no castelo.

A Alteza já andava de costas para o guarda, resmungando coisas como que o castelo conseguiria se virar, ninguém era melhor do que eles, e porquê aquele maldito guarda estava lá parado, e não ia defender o castelo realmente, estavam precisando de pessoas mais competentes, etc. Quando...

Guarda: ALTEZA, NÃO SÃO TRPAS INIMIGAS, SÃO OS MONTROS DA FLORESTA!

Alteza: Como?!

Virou-se assustada, os monstros da floresta nunca saíam de lá! A não ser que fossem guiados ou levassem seus filhotes para lá, mas quem ousaria fazer tal coisa, de levar um monstro na cidade?! Mesmo que ataque o reino inimigo, poderiam muito bem destruir e matar a tudo e a todos, até mesmo quem se considerou seu dono.

Guarda: NÃO SEI, ESTÃO DESTRUINDO TODA A CIDADE, PRESISAMOS FAZER ALGO DEPRESSA!

Alteza: Chamem todas as tropas, magos, feiticeiros, bruxos e as outras famílias reais!

Guardas: Mas como ficará as famílias que moram nas aldeias?

Alteza: VÁ LOGO, É PRA ISSO QUE QUERO QUE CHAMEM ELES! SOZINHOS NÃO CONSEGUIREMOS DESTRUIR OS MONSTROS, E NEM MESMO SALVAR A CIDADE E SEUS CIDADÃOS!

Guarda: ESTOU INDO!

Não havia apenas um monstro, e parecia que a cada minuto que se passava outros chegavam. Eram fortes demais, até mesmo os mais fortes da cidade estavam perdendo. Tinham perdido vários nobres.

Foi quando os usuários de magia chegaram

Maga: Vai ficar tudo bem, teletransportaremos eles daqui e a cidade ficará livre.

Feiticeiro: Não adianta, todos os usuários de magia estão mortos ou sem seus poderes.

Maga: Não é possível!

Bruxo: Estão se alimentando de nossa magia, temos que sair daqui.

Maga: Não podemos deixá-los assim.

Feiticeiro: Ele está certo, se não sairmos daqui poderemos morrer, não podemos fazer nada sem nossa magia. Se ficarmos aqui só atrapalharemos!

Bruxo: Vamos logo, se ficarmos aqui eles ficarão mais fortes, e depois vai ser impossível derrotá-los!

Maga: Levem todos os usuários de magia daqui!

Feiticeiro: E você?

Maga: Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano!

Bruxo: O que está pensando em fazer, ficou loca? Se ficar aqui, vai morrer!

Maga: Se morrer, morrerei com dignidade e em paz, pois soubarei que pelo menos tentei fazer algo, não só pelo meu reino ou pelo meu país, mas para o mundo!

Feiticeiro: Vamos logo!

Bruxo: Idiota.

Maga: Ajude-me, grande sábia e sacerdotisa Rebeca, ajude-me! DÊ-ME SUAS FORÇAS, SACERDOTISA REBECA!

Uma tempestade se formou e uma forte chuva começou a cair. O vento parecia que queria destruir tudo, relâmpagos bem próximos ao chão. Os monstros se assustaram, muitos fugiram, mas outros permaneciam valentes. Todos os humanos e semi-humanos fugiram para se abrigar, nunca viram algo tão assustador em suas vidas. Era um poder incrível!

Rebeca: S_e queres usar meu poder para salvar a todos, concederei-lhe essa honra! Mas em troca, terás que enfrentar esses monstros!_

Maga: Eu aceito!

Rebeca: _Mas há um porém..._

Maga: Seja lá qual for, eu aceito!

_Rebeca: Tu é confiante em sua palavra, mas lembre-se: eles voltarão. Por isso, esconda-os!_

Maga: Escondê-los?

_Rebeca: Sim, proteja-os._

Maga: Como vou protegê-los, se eles destruiram tudo por aqui?!

_Rebeca: Não sinta ódio do que você não conhece, confie neles! Eles não fazem por que querem._

_Maga_: Como assim?!

_Rebeca: Pegue este livro! Tranque todos os monstros aí, quando terminar, esconda-o. As pessoas são gananciosas, e almejarão o controle de todo o poder obtido nesse livro!_

Maga: E se eu quiser ter esse livro para mim, e vendê-lo para ter uma vida melhor?

_Rebeca: Se fosse assim, seu coração não estaria tão desesperado a ponto de implorar que tudo se acabe e tenha paz novamente!_

Maga: E se eu morrer, se eu não conseguir prender todos os monstros?!

_Rebeca: Você não vai morrer! Só escute! Cuide bem desse livro, em tempos futuros alguém vai querê-lo, então esconda-o!_

Maga: Farei isso.

_Rebeca: Se você falhar, uma guerra muito pior do que essa começará!_

Maga: Vou fazer com que esse livro não caia em mãos erradas.

_Rebeca: Quando prenderes todos os monstros e esconder o livro, darei-he alguém que vivera séculos para proteger o livro._

Maga: Realmente, não tenho vida eterna.

_Rebeca: Quando tudo for cumprido, algo vai acontecer com você. Apenas confie em mim e nessa pessoa que te enviarei!_

Maga: Como saberei se é a pessoa certa?

_Rebeca: Ela é a única capaz de te encontrar._

E assim dias foram passando. Monstros sendo presos, guerras acabando, as chamas sendo apagadas, as cidades se reconstruindo... Mas o medo ainda não sumiu, ninguém estava ciente sobre o livro. Assim que todos os monstros foram capturados assim como prometido, a maga voltou ao seu castelo, levou-o para a sala de tesouros e fez selos para ninguém abri-lo ou levá-lo embora.

Minha personagem: É confiável deixar aqui, maga Suzana?

Maga: Como sabe meu nome? E como entrou aqui?

Minha personagem: Estou aqui porque você pediu para eu estar aqui!

Suzana: Então, é você quem vai cuidar desse livro para mim no futuro? Pensei que nem viria mais pela demora!

Minha personagem: Não desconfie de Rebeca, ela nunca falta com sua palavra!

Suzana: N-não foi isso que quis dizer!

Minha personagem: Mas diga-me, vai deixar mesmo aqui esse livro?

Maga: Fiz vários selos em volta dele, na porta, nele mesmo não tem como levarem-no daqui!

Minha personagem: sabem sobre o livro?

Suzana: Tomei todos os cuidados necessários, ninguém me viu prendendo os monstros neles!

Minha personagem: Recomendo que use uma magia de camuflagem!

Suzana: Por quê?

Minha personagem: Simples, isso tem muita magia, até mesmo quem está em outro reino ficaria sabendo do enorme poder que vem daqui e faria de tudo para possuí-lo.

Suzana: Não tenho mais forças, não confio em ninguém que possui magia para camuflar para mim. E, além do mais, a maioria dos usuários de magia ou morreram ou perderam para sempre seus poderes.

Minha personagem: Infelizmente, não sei usar magias tão fortes para camuflar algo tão poderoso!

Suzana: Não há nada que possamos fazer?

Minha personagem: Há sim, mas ela é temporária!

Suzana: Tudo bem, até eu recuperar meus poderes isso deve resolver!

Minha personagem: Se você aceitar isso, você nunca mais verá a luz do dia!

Suzana: Como assim?

Minha personagem: Congele-se e camufle os poderes desse livro,e quando a camuflagem se desfazer, eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças para deter. Mas caso as coisas fujam do controle, eu te descongelarei e você fará o que uma verdadeira maga de coração puro e sincero deve fazer!

Suzana: É o único modo?

Minha personagem: Sim, é o único que verdadeiramente não falha!

Suzana: Se essa é a única saída, eu aceito.

Minha personagem: Você é mesmo decidida!

Suzana: Quando quero algo, não desisto tão fácil!

Minha personagem: E o que você quer?

Suzana: Que a paz reine nesse mundo, mesmo que seja pequena. Quero que as pessoas possam viver um tempo em paz sem se preocupar se vão viver amanhã ou não, sem terem que dormir com uma espada ao lado ou com a casa cheia de armadilhas e selos para garantir sua segurança.

Minha personagem: Então você quer apenas que todos esses conflitos acabem.

Suzana: Sim.

Minha personagem: Então, comecemos.

Suzana: Sim.

E assim foi feito, para que cobrisse a magia do livro um coração puro e sincero teve que ser congelado. Mas mesmo que a proteção fique fraca, sabia que teria alguém que cuidaria para ninguém usar os poderes daquele livro que causaria tanto mal à humanidade, e caso as coisas fugissem do controle, seu coração voltaria a bater para salvar mais uma vez o mundo!

Minha personagem: Pobre criança inocente, nem sabe que, quando descobrirem o livro, ao invés dos conflitos diminuírem só irão aumentar. Só não disse isso antes para que pudesse descansar em paz pelo menos uma vez, sem se preocupar se amanhã estará viva ou não!

Talvez em algum lugar alguém apareceria e pudesse dar um fim nesse livro. Seria mais fácil se capturassem todos os monstros e depois queimassem o livro, era o mais certo a se fazer, assim no futuro não correria o risco de haver conflitos e tantas mortes. E, é claro, correr o risco dos monstros se libertarem.

Foi concedido a Suzana proteger o livro, e não a dar um fim nele. Talvez a pessoa certa apareceria e daria um fim nesse mal, mas até lá esperaria pacientemente sem demonstrar preocupação, mesmo que seu coração apertasse, sabendo que demoraria muito para que a pessoa certa aparecesse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Acabo fico meio confuso mas as coisas vão se acertando com o passar dos capitulo lembrem-se até sábado a noite eu to aceitando fichas pois domingo eu pretendo escolher e qualquer dia já postar o próximo capitulo.

Eu fiz uma homenagem as minhas duas escritores prediletas eu amos muitas outras mas apenas essas entram em contato comigo mais espero que gostem dessa pequena homenagem, o nome da minha personagem vai aparecer no próximo capitulo e espero que tenham gostado.

Bjs e até mais.

Op:os meus assistentes tão de castigo por desaparecerem e me deixarem preocupada por isso não ao aparecer tão cedo por aqui.


	3. escolhidos

Escolhidos

Escolhidos

Sei que demorei mas ta ai os escolhidos amanhã como é sábado eu vou conseguir escrever então lá pra domingo ou segunda ou quem sabe sábado a noite eu não posto o próximo capitulo aguardem muitas emoções vão acontecer.

Me desculpe mesmo quem eu não escolhi eu queria colocar todas mas não dava,eu abri mais cinco vagas mas mesmo assim povo me perdoe eu juro que não fiz por mal e aqueles que por um acaso não apareceu na segunda fase mas apareceu aqui como escolhido,não se preocupe são escolhidos mesmo quem ainda tiver alguma duvida pode pergunta e principalmente quem não foi escolhido me mandem uma reviews que eu mando um pedido de desculpas descente e também o porque de eu não ter escolhido sua ficha.

Se seu personagem foi escolhido parabéns se não!vai ter uma próxima com certeza e tem varias fics com fichas abertas não se desesperem quem não foi escolhido,lembrem-se vocês não perdem tempo comigo todos vão aparecer com uma participação miserável mas vai aparecer com certeza.é isso

Hikari- o Sasuke é seu

Akash – o Hidan é todo seu

Amália – O ruivinho do Gaara é seu

Alice – já que você não colocou outra opção e ninguém mas pediu ele o Shikamaru é

Seu

Kurogane – Tsunade o mesmo caso do de cima

Morgause – Deidara é seu

Fugaki –pelo amor de Deus uma ficha quase incompleta,falando absurdos um dia se me mata beca o Pain é todo seu já que você pediu ele nem vem querer trocar depois.

Sayrin – a Hinatinha é sua cuide bem dela ouviu

Blay – Isso aconteceu com você né,não aparece na segunda mas aparece aqui você foi escolhida e eu botei o Sai como seu parceiro ta?!

Higurashi – amei sua ficha e como você colocou sua personagem está solteiríssima

Rina: amei essa ficha e o tão ou nem tanto disputado Itachi é seu.

São esses os escolhidos continuem acompanhando,vejam no que vai dar e espero que gostem dos resutaldos.beijos


	4. sofrer para ser feliz ! parte 1

(aperese toda machucada,fraturada e toda enfaixada)

(aparece toda machucada,fraturada e toda enfaixada)

Sasori: o que aconteceu com você

Isso que da demorar tanto com as fic's

Sasori: u.u quem manda ser lerda

Eu não tive culpa,tive problemas de saúde,vários imprevistos,não tive acesso aos documentos e ainda por cima descobrir um problemas com os personagens!

Sasori: agora que você já deu as explicações quero ver se isso vai sair bom

Agora sem mais delongas a historia que com certeza está terrível:

ooOoOoOoooooooooOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sofrer para ser feliz!parte 1

Nas muralhas em uma antiga vila,onde os mais poderosos bruxos viviam para treinos ou para seu cotidiano,em um castelo onde se pensava reinar a paz na verdade ocorria planos para uma guerra.

Charai: temos que reforçar as entradas

Miza: Mas se fizermos isso a ala Oeste vai ficar desprotegida

Charai: os guardas cuidaram de lá

Miza: é melhor deixar alguns utilizadores de magia lá!

Charai: se fizermos isso não temos como nos proteger

Miza: mas...

Kaoro: pai...mãe!

Uma bela menina apareceu na entrada que dava acesso a uma grande sala,possuía cabelos castanhos e belos olhos lilás que era bem destacados em seu rosto angelical e infantil apesar de sua pouca idade como filha de dois grandes bruxos já sabia usar magia,pouca experiência e cansada pois foi acordada no meio da noite pela luz omitida pela tocha que iluminava o local.

Kiza: o que faz acordada querida?

Kaoro: não consigo dormir

Miza: já vamos terminar aqui meu bem

Charai: volte a dormir minha filha,está tudo bem!

Kaoro: tudo bem...

E assim se foi,uma criança sonolenta e inocente que não sabia exatamente do que se passava em seu povo,tão protegida por seus pais que,apesar de seu incrível poder não sabia fazer mais nada era dependente de seus pais. Mal sabia ela que essa falta de conhecimento lhe faria falta no futuro.

Gritos... uma explosão lagrimas caindo,uma criança assustada,sangue escorrendo por toda a sala que servia antes para um plano que seria perfeito se fosse posto em pratica mais cedo. A guerra já havia começado,os monstros já aviam invadido o castelo onde se encontravam os dois bruxos. Morte... sim,foi isso que ocorreu naquela noite,mas ... para sermos felizes temos que sofrer não é mesmo?!

Kaoro: MÃE!! PAI!!

Gritos desesperados pedindo por atenção e clamando para que essa sua suplica fosse atendida,mas nada...nenhum movimento foi visto naquela possa de sangue que se formou naquele chão frio de mármore escuro que um dia foi preto mas naquele momento estava mais vermelho que as rosas que enfeitavam o jardim de um lugar que um dia pode ser chamado de lar.

Charai: Ka...Kaoro...!

Kaoro: pai...

Lagrimas escorria naquele fino e delicado rosto que antes estampava um sorriso cativante mas que agora foi desmanchado e seus doces lábios ficaram com o gosto amargo de lagrimas que não se cessavam... Uma criança,ela era uma pequena e frágil criança que tudo o que pedia era poder ouvir a voz de seus pais novamente. Uma voz forte e autoritária e não fraca acompanhada de sangue e quase não saindo de uma garganta que já foi usada para dar sentido a um dos mais poderosos feitiços.

Charai: Kaoro...me escute...

Kaoro: fale...

Charai:me prometa... que nunca vai dizer sua ... verda...deira... identidade!

Kaoro: Mas por quê?

Charai: não use sua magia!me prometa

Kaoro: eu... eu te prometo mas por quê?

Charai: porquê...

Foi tudo,um peso caiu sobre joelhos delicados e nada mais se ouviu alem de soluços e de um choro agonizante... talvez tudo aquilo não passe se de um pesadelo...isso...quando acordasse tudo estaria bem,seus pais lhe ensinariam outro feitiço receberia um beijo de boa noite e tudo voltaria ao normal... não...ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer. Era a realidade... a dura e terrível realidade.

Xx

No campo de batalha os nobres não ficavam de fora,principalmente aqueles que tem o poder de um vampiro,alem da linhagem avançada fora os grandes feiticeiros que eram. Tiveram muitos problemas familiares,parecia impossível a luta principalmente depois de humilharem sua filha.

Pary: preste atenção na batalha se não quiser morrer!

Huty: ele é o ultimo

Pary: são apenas um treinamento, na guerra não será assim tão fácil

Dois nobres treinavam arduamente na imensidão da noite,foi quando...

Reter: você pegou a melhor

Kelly: são fáceis demais pensei que teria um pouco mais de divertimento!

Reter: você é confiante demais!

Kelly: tenho que ser,e por que a trouxe?

Reter: não fale assim dela, ela é sua filha

Kelly: mas não se comporta como tal!

Akashi: mãe

Reter: não admito que fale assim dela!

Kelly: se ela não se parecesse tanto com você juraria que é uma filha bastarda!

Um tapa,uma discutição. Isso se tornou cada vez mais comum por causa do comportamento diferente de sua filha,eram assassinos sedentos por sangue mas ela era diferente não queria isso,não almejava o sangue.

Akashi: EU VOU MUDAR!!

Kelly: acho bom mesmo!

Reter: não fale como ela tivesse culpa do que esta acontecendo!

Kelly: como não!me diga! A amo,mas realmente ser apontada e ouvir comentários sobre minha filha me magoa profundamente.

Reter: então pare de dar motivos para essa humilhação continuar!

O barulho de algo sendo quebrado fez com que os dois se virassem rápido e vissem um anima morto nas mãos de sua filha não era uma cena comum de se ver ao mesmo tempo que se orgulharam por ela estar seguindo os passos da família se sentiram culpados pelo comportamento irracional da menina.

Akashi: eu disse que iria mudar!eu vou mudar!

Kelly: uma dica!jamais deixe seu inimigo perceber que sua mascara caiu,seja uma verdadeira cobra e assim será a melhor de todos nós.

Reter: é melhor já irmos!já amanhecera!

Akashi: claro!

Kelly: Akashi,me perdoe se pareço que não te amo,mas realmente preciso de um tempo muitas coisas estão acontecendo dês da invasão desses monstros!

Akashi: tudo bem!vamos logo!

A noite dês desse momento se tornou perfeita,sem conflitos mas realmente algo incomodava a pequena criança que herdou talvez o dom de ser uma nobre vampira,mas temia que seu plano fosse águas abaixo não queria que seus pais descobrissem sua farsa.

No quarto de Akashi

Akashi: me desculpe passarinho,fiz isso para o meu bem e o bem de minha família!

E assim foi feita,uma magia e aquele belo pássaro volta a enfeitar os céus gélidos da noite, sua canção voltaria a ser ouvida era algo bom. Mas nesse mesmo castelo as coisas não iam tão bem assim .Um barulho chamou a atenção da menina correu para ver o que era e viu,aqueles considerados os mais fortes dos nobres jogados no chão e cacos de vidros caídos perto das janela que serviu de fuga para o assassino de seus pais.

Kelly: pegue,é de seu pai!ele queria que você ficasse com isso AHH!

Akashi :Mãe!

Kelly: pegue logo!seja forte!mostre seu potencial!

Lagrimas escoriam novamente por um rosto angelical,por mais que as lagrimas casassem seu coração apertava o que significava que o ódio reinava seu ser e deixasse uma criança ferida Por dentro. Talvez aquilo a deixa-se forte para conseguir o que almeja e encontrar a felicidade. As vezes o sofrimento é o caminho mais certo para estarmos preparados para conhecer a felicidade.

Xx

Amália: quer ajuda mãe?

Mia: claro!você poderia colher umas flores?

Amália: claro

O dia era lindo,o Sol iluminava a vida daqueles que a fizeram sofrer iluminando suas vidas para que o ódio não fizesse parte de sua pessoa. As coisas eram calmas,a criança chamada de bastarda nunca se irritou. Um segredo que a mãe guarda da frágil e pequena criança. O pai que foi embora sem dizer adeus o preconceito daqueles que não sentem na pele o que é sofrer.

Dês de muito jovem a menina nunca falou papai. Isolada do mundo dos mortais seguiu seu rumo a floresta onde não iria ser chamada de bastarda,sua mãe solteira fez uma escolha e a pequena criança aceitou seguiu seu caminho e se deparou com um belo animal que alisava seu rosto.

Seus olhos verdes vivos podiam se confundir com a grama molhada,mas como sempre depois da chuva vem o Sol e daí o arco-íres e era isso que ela acreditava,mesmo que sua vida fosse daquele jeito ela continuaria em pé de cabeça erguida esperando o arco-íres aparecer em sua vida.

Amália: Um dia... um dia eu vou poder ajudá-los mesmo eles me odiando eu irei os ajudar!

Suas pequenas e delicadas mãos tocavam os espinhos da rosa murcha que se cansou do frio intenso do inverno era uma época difícil porem era aquela que a faria ser feliz depois. Agora a chuva depois o Sol e enfim seu sonho.

A lua tornou-se sua nova parceira de volta para a casa,tudo calmo,um pássaro branco voava para fora de sua casa com presa suas penas brancas se destacaram na imensidão da noite fria. Ao entrar em sua casa suas pernas pararam sua boca pequena e frágil se abril perante a cena a sua frente. Sua mãe caída no chão sua respiração calma não se ouvia mais seu coração que transmitia uma linda sinfonia não batia mais apenas sua pele que estava fria como a noite.

Seus olhos que transmitiram esperança um dia,se encharcaram de lagrimas como a chuva faz com a grama rolou em direção ao chão de madeira e tudo que se ouviu foi uma louca e frustrante tentativa de acordar sua mãe.

O soluço da criança nos dias de dor,como o trovão em uma tempestade significaria a chegada do fim da chuva a chegada do Sol. Pois para o arco-íres aparecer tem de chover.

Xx

O sonho era mais uma vez aconchegado pelo lençol de seda e a luz impedido de entrar pelas cortinas de fios a ouro. No castelo de uma das famílias mais importantes dormia uma linda princesa no seu mais profundo sonho.

Mas por um desumano malefício foi acordada pelo som de uma bomba,gritos e muito choro. Mandamento para fecharem os portões e para os guardas reais se pusessem a posto. A menina correu para fora de sua aconchegante cama e com seus delicados pés tocando o chão frio de granito e batendo a porta banhada a ouro correu para a sala principal e encontrou seus pais seguros sentados em uma poltrona como nada estivesse acontecendo.

Alice: O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Maria: nada querida,absolutamente nada – e bebeu mais um gole de seu chá- volte para cama

Alice: e essa gritaria?!

Maria: apenas um ataque nada de mais nossos guardas já estão cuidando de tudo não precisa se preocupar

Alice: mas... e as pessoas da aldeia?

Maria: mandei voltar para seu quarto!

Alice: VOCÊS VÃO FICAR AI PARADOS ENQUANTO VARIAS PESSOAS MORREM?

Maria: o que quer que fazemos?nos atire na frente das bolas de fogo para protegê-los? Agora volte a dormir!

A menina correu com raiva para seu quarto,nunca imaginou que seus pais pensavam daquela maneira egoísta não queria ficar trancada naquele castelo enquanto varias pessoas morriam para se salvar ou poupar a vida dos nobres.

Não admitia esse comportamento mesquinho e com lagrimas nos olhos tomou uma dura mas real decisão para que isso acabasse.

Alice: um dia... ainda... eu vou me tornar forte e fazer com que essa guerra acabe e então poder viver em paz,não admito que mais pessoas morram por motivos tão banais.

O sofrimento dos outros são as lagrimas que alagam oceanos mas a confiança e o esforço fazem chegarem nas nuvens mais cedo e serem verdadeiramente felizes com seus próprios esforços.

Xx

Até mesmos as crianças estavam controladas pelo medo,aquelas que foram abandonas por seus pais ou morreram tentando proteger sua cria num momento crucial. Até mesmo elas estavam na mira daqueles impiedosos monstros e sem argumento algum morriam,as vezes por medo as vezes por ferimentos graves. Mesmo tendo conflitos lá fora,tanta impiedade, algumas do lado de dentro continuavam com isso. Não tinham consciência da dor de quem está sendo 'judiado'.

Menino 1- levante seu imprestável

Menino 2- fracote

Menina – tome isso- e lhe deu um chute no estomago,a terra se misturando com lagrimas e saliva num dia nublado- você é mesmo um imprestável

Menino 1- não sente vergonha não?! Apanhar de uma menina!

Menino 2 – minha vez!

Quando ia se preparar para dar mais um chute naquele que estava deitado no chão,correu uma bela mulher gritando para pararem com aquilo as crianças com medo de serem castigadas fugiram antes que a mulher pudesse ver seus rosto e o menino continuou no chão frio chorando,mas dessa vez de raiva e também de dor.

Madre – você está bem?

Kurogane – estou!

Madre – esses meninos

Kurogane – um dia eu irei me vingar de todos eles!

Madre- não fale assim

Kurogane – E COMO DEVERIA FALAR? ELES ME BATEM TODOS OS DIAS SÓ PORQUE SÃO MAIS VELHOS

Madre – as pessoas lá fora...

Kurogane – hã?

Madre – elas estão brigando por desejo de poder e por vingança... não seja com eles,essas crianças podem te tratar assim... mas não sinta ódio delas...

Kurogane – ME DIGA COMO NÃO VOU SENTIR?!

Madre- talvez guarde remorso mas... use essa sua ira em uma coisa construtiva... ajude elas ajude a todos que precisam... faça essa guerra acabar

Kurogane – se mal consigo bater nesses meninos como vou parar uma guerra?

Madre – você vai crescer muito ainda

Kurogane – está certo

E assim na noite fria,o menino cansado de tudo,abria seu armário com certa violência mas com muito cuidado para não acordar aos outros,pegou todas sua coisas e quando abriu a porta para ir embora viu uma linda ave em sua janela,a admirou e quando deu as costas para ela a bela ave vôo em sua direção fazendo o menino se virar e ver que avia alguns papeis em sua mesa. Não se lembrava desses papeis antes ali e como uma força maior que ele andou até esses documentos e os leu com muita atenção e constatou que eram documentos.

- aqui... é onde fui registrado... quer dizer que... posso descobrir quem sou afinal

Abraçou os papeis e olhou fixamente para a lua o vento bagunçou seus cabelos e quando virou-se para ver a bela ave percebeu que ela não se encontrava mais lá.

- mas como?... a porta está fechada e ela não passou Poe essa janela a única que está aberta...

Sem se importar com mais nada,correu com todas suas forças,correu para o lugar onde os documentos indicavam,com um meio sorriso em seu rosto finalmente descobriria sua origem e sairia daquele local .Mas de repente ouviu um estrondo virou com rapidez e viu o orfanato pegando fogo e vários monstros saindo do local voando no imenso céu negro o que os camuflava um pouco. Por sorte talvez... foi o único a escapar das chamas não poderia fazer mais nada alem de seguir em frente e obedecer a vontade da madre que foi sua única amiga. Correu novamente,correu para os braços do vento que tocava sua pele. Pois como seremos felizes se nunca estivemos tristes?

Xx

Bom gente

Eu sei que tem muito mais fichas mas eu dividi ela em duas parte para você não pensarem que eu esqueci essa fic

Até a próxima parte ou fic

Prometo trazer a parte 2 o mais rápido possível

Mas por causa de uma ficha tive mais problemas

Ninguém fala que foi a ficha da Ero-Kitsune21

Perdão se tiver errado

Bjs

Até a continuação


	5. aviso mega inportante

AVISO

**AVISO**

Essa fic, estou cancelando-a ela esta me dando muito trabalho e não to com inspiração para terminá-la, perdão.

Estou em semana de provas, as férias tão ai mas to com muitos projetos na cabeça tenho q terminar um monte de fic então estou querendo cancelá-la

Se alguém estiver interessada nela e quiser continuá-la me informe que eu a darei com td o prazer para vcs, só vou cancelá-la com a conscientização de vcs.

Se vcs aprovarem eu deleto caso contrario ela ficara por ultimo plano, só depois que terminar minhas fic's e começar meus novos projetos

Espero que entendam meu lado. Mais uma vez me perdoe e espero respostas.

Bjs


End file.
